Cartas y Condena
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Draco cumplio su condena como mortifago y fue a Azkabán. Un chantaje del pelirrojo esta a punto de lograr que Hermione este a su lado aun sin amarlo. Todo a cambio de la libertad de Draco


**CARTAS Y CONDENA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

Mi mente me dice que no debo dejarme llevar, sin embargo estoy aquí, justo a un paso de cometer el peor error de mi vida.

Y es que, si soy completamente honesta conmigo misma se que yo no deseo casarme con Ron. No lo amo y jamás lo amare. Lo que viví con el no fue más que una quimera. Una ilusión.

Jamás olvidare la noche que estuve entre tus brazos. Jamás olvidare la primera vez cuando me dijiste **"Te amo"**.

Soy, fui y seré siempre, siempre una estúpida por no haber sabido defender lo que teníamos. Por no haber sabido comprender a tiempo cuanto te amo, cuanto te amaba y cuanto te amare.

Me siento tan ruin.

Te estoy traicionando con tu peor enemigo. Con el hombre que nos separo, con aquel que nos ha causado más dolor que mil maldiciones imperdonables.

Aun recuerdo cada una de sus terribles palabras.

La verdad, sea dicha de paso, me rompieron el corazón. Ese frio órgano que se que aun late pues estoy viva. Y no en el sentido literal de la palabra, pues aunque en esencia estoy aquí y respiro, mi cuerpo y mi mente se quedaron varados en aquel día. Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma se quedaron contigo y ahora solo vivo por vivir.

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo es que Harry y yo habíamos luchado por que tú salieras libre y así debió ser. Sin embargo…

Cuando el día de tu juicio llego, el ministro en un acto "De bondad" eligió a uno de los presentes en la sala para que dictara tu sentencia. El ministro decidió dejar tu suerte, nuestra suerte en manos de uno de los héroes de guerra. Por un minúsculo instante tuve fe, tuve esperanza. Pero todo se vino abajo.

Pues lo peor fue que le eligió a él. A la persona que más te ha odiado.

Recuerdo tus ojos grises apagados. Me hundí al igual que tú en la inmensa tristeza que los rodeaba. Cuando supimos a quien había elegido. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que este amor era imposible, en más de un sentido.

Aun me arrepiento de la promesa que te hice aquel día. Justo antes de terminar la guerra tú me pediste que no dijera nada de nuestra relación, y que solo serias libre de amarme y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que era tuya, si el Wizengamort te exoneraba de tus culpas. Pero no fue así.

Nuestra relación, -la cual solo conocían unas pocas personas que jamás imagine siquiera que nos fueran a apoyar. Aun sigo sin creer que Harry, Pansy, Daphne y Luna hayan aceptado con tanta facilidad que nos amábamos- nunca fue fácil. Siempre nos vimos así, a oscuras, a escondidas, siempre evitando que cualquiera nos descubriera, aunque eso no evito que lo hicieran tu Jefe de Casa y el ex director Albus Dumbledore, quienes curiosamente nos ayudaban a escapar.

Ron, con todo el odio que tenia acumulado en su interior te dio la más cruel condena que podía dársele a una persona.

Te sentencio a cadena perpetua en Azkabán. No le bastaron mis suplicas ni las de Harry. El en un acto de despecho y de venganza te había condenado a vivir en Azkabán por la eternidad.

Y heme aquí ahora. Vestida de novia, sentada en la vicaria y preparada para entrar a la iglesia llena de magos y de ministros, en donde mi padre me conduce como si fuese rumbo a mi muerte.

Y es que, literalmente así es. El me ha prometido reconsiderar su decisión a cambio de que yo me case con él. Me ha prometido liberarte –ya que él es el único que pude revocar tu condena- según me ha dicho, a cambio de que sea su esposa. Pues ese será su regalo de bodas.

Y te juro, te juro que es lo que menos deseo en esta vida, sin embargo, se que si esa es la única manera de liberarte estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Aunque Ron no sabe que estoy enamorada de ti, pues su minúsculo cerebro no ha comprendido aun que si me caso con él es por ti. Porque te amo y daría cualquier cosa por volver a verte sonreír. En realidad el cree que mi insistencia por tu liberación es porque soy una muy buena persona.

He hablado con tu madre y está feliz por tu regreso. Sabe que en cuanto yo diga "Si, acepto" tú serás libre.

Pero, aun con todo eso, ella me ha pedido no hacerlo, pues asegura que para ti será muy doloroso aceptarlo.

Pero prefiero eso, a verte sufrir y ver como los dementores se roban poco a poco tu vida. Prefiero vivir un falso cuento de hadas a recibir cualquier mañana la noticia que algún dementor te ha robado la vida.

Perdóname por ser tan egoísta y no luchar. Perdóname por escoger la vía de escape más fácil. Pero no encuentro otra solución.

Te amo y eso es lo único que sé.

Para cuando recibas esta carta, es muy probable que ya este casada con aquel que nos robo nuestro trozo de cielo, nuestra felicidad.

Te pido, te suplico no cometas ninguna tontería. Pues prefiero verte a lo lejos a saberte muerto.

Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero aun no sé cómo hacerlo. Quizás lo que más quiero contarte es que me hubiera gustado vivir en una linda casa, contigo, rodeada de nuestros hijos y esperarte cada día al anochecer.

Desearía poder dormir entre tus brazos y que me despertaras cada mañana con un dulce beso.

Anhelaría despertar y que me dijeras "Te amo" y no escapar de tus hipnotizantes gemas grises.

Pero se que eso no puede ser y ahora, me dirijo justo a mi condena, de la cual no me arrepiento haber elegido.

Nuestros amigos están a mi lado y me han dicho que no saben si soy muy valiente o muy tonta para aceptar el chantaje de Ron.

Afuera están Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Blaise, Harry y Luna, dándome todo su apoyo. Pues saben lo doloroso que será para mi decir "Si, acepto".

No quiero que te sientas culpable de nada. Solo te pido que intentes ser feliz. Perdona por derramar estas lágrimas, pero te prometo que serán las últimas.

¿Ocurre algo Hermione? –ha preguntado una voz a su espalda.

- No, nada Ginny enseguida salgo.

- Eso espero, no te olvides que es tu boda.

- No, no lo olvido – respondió Hermione mientras salía la pelirroja por la puerta – pero no es con el hombre al que amo, él pronto saldrá de la cárcel en la que esta, mientras yo me uno a tu hermano. –Pensó

Hermione salió por la puerta camino a su boda, hacia la derecha se encontraba el camino que la llevará hasta su prometido, y el brazo de su padre para guiarla hasta el.

Avanza lentamente y observa la iglesia decorada con grandes flores. Ve los enormes ramos de crisantemos, y suspira porque por lo menos no ha elegido narcisos u orquídeas. Eso hubiera sido aun más doloroso. Observa de reojo a los invitados y localiza a sus amigos, quienes pese a todo se encuentran allí, apoyándola.

También, ve a la gente con una enorme sonrisa, misma que se le clava cual puñal sobre la espalda. La misma gente que asegura que será muy feliz, pues ha elegido bien. Una de las bodas más esperadas, pues es la unión de dos héroes de guerra.

Ve el rostro de felicidad de la señora Weasley. Quizás es a la única que no puede culpar, pues es realmente la única que tiene una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Después de todo, Molly Weasley es la mujer que la ha tratado como si fuera su hija y ella lo agradece.

Por fin, ha llegado hasta ese lugar, hasta el que puede considerarse su cámara personal de tortura. Sin embargo hay algo que no deja de darle vueltas en la mente

¿Realmente está haciendo la elección correcta?

Semi abrumada ha encontrado su respuesta y sabe que no es así, sin embargo no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

El ministro ha comenzado la ceremonia, la cual no dista mucho de una al estilo muggle. Sin embargo, en el ir y venir de sus pensamientos, Hermione no ha puesto la más mínima atención a lo que allí acontece.

Sin embargo, los cuchicheos comienzan a hacerse más fuertes, y el ministro se ha molestado y les ha pedido callar, es entonces cuando ella vuelve de su ensimismamiento y se da cuenta de lo que la gente murmura.

-¡No lo puedo creer!

-¡Eso es inconcebible! ¡Un mortífago liberado!

-¡Por Merlín!

¿Qué nos espera ahora?

-¡Que Voldemort resucite?

De repente se da cuenta que algo ha acontecido y no sabe cómo actuar. Una leve luz de esperanza ilumina su sendero. Sin embargo…

En el momento que el ministro logra callar a todos los congregados han sido sus amigos quienes se han levantado y sobre ellos sobresale Harry vuelto una verdadera furia.

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso, un cobarde! –Le ha gritado a todo pulmón.

Hermione cada vez entiende menos lo que está pasando, sin embargo Pansy de algún modo le ha mostrado algo.

-¿No has leído el profeta?

Hermione simplemente ha negado con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Pansy ha desplegado ante ella la primera página del profeta.

Lo que ha leído la ha sorprendido de sobremanera.

El tribunal del Wizengamort ha vuelto a analizar cada condena y ha liberado a algunos ex mortífagos por su ayuda durante la guerra.

Hermione esta simplemente atónita y no ha tenido tiempo siquiera de reaccionar.

Comienza a leer desesperadamente y ha encontrado el nombre que tanto buscaba.

**Draco Malfoy –Absuelto. Hoy por la mañana.**

Simplemente ha volteado hacia Ronald y lo ha visto con una mirada que es capaz de helar el alma de cualquiera

Me mentiste. Me dijiste que lo liberarías, pero claro, todo era una mentira porque el ya estaba libre. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

-Ron ha adquirido esa característica tonalidad rojiza en el rostro de los Weasley.

-Hermione yo…

-Tú que Ron.

Querías ser el héroe y que yo te agradeciera por siempre.

-Hermione, el no…

Pero su absurdo discurso ha sido cortado.

Draco ha entrado en su escoba dispuesto a matar al maldito pelirrojo. Su madre se ha encargado de contarle toda la verdad y sabe el motivo por el que Hermione se esta casando, solo espera haber llegado a tiempo para evitar tal locura.

Llega frente a todos y están completamente desconcertados. Pero aun más cuando frente a su atónita mirada, dirige sus pasos a ella y la toma entre sus brazos mientras una sonrisa verdadera ilumina su rostro.

Por fin algo ha hecho lo que tanto deseaba y la besa.

Por fin, algo ha hecho clic en la cabeza de Ron quien furioso reclama el engaño, pero a ella no le importa. Abraza su cuerpo aun más fuertemente al del rubio quien la toma entre sus brazos, mientras sus amigos lo han detenido.

Con una sonrisa que borra cualquier duda o cualquier miedo, se ha sujetado y por primera vez en su vida, ni siquiera siente miedo a montarse en una escoba.

Días después, mucho después que el anuncio de su fuga fuera noticia de primera plana la lechuza con la que le había enviado la carta a Draco, por fin los ha alcanzado.

-¿En verdad hubieras hecho eso por mi?

-Por supuesto –le responde ella. Y no dudaría en volver a hacerlo una y mil veces más porque te amo. En respuesta, el comenzó con sus memorias.

Me acuerdo del primer día que te vi en el callejón Diagon, justo antes de comenzar el primer curso. Eras una hermosa chica de pelo castaño, estabas muy nerviosa por ir a comprar los libros, lo sé porque fui a comprarlos detrás de ti y vi como te abalanzabas sobre ellos deseosa de empezar a leerlos cuanto antes, la sonrisa que se dibujo en tu rostro al salir de la tienda me pareció la más bella de todas. En ese mismo instante me enamore de ti y reconozco que ha sido lo mejor y peor que me ocurrió en mi vida porque tú eras hija muggles. Pero eso yo no lo sabía.

Te había seguido a lo lejos, esperando para conocerte. Solo esperaba que fueras alguna bruja que venía de otro continente, pues no te reconocía. Deseaba que fueras seleccionada, como estaba seguro que iría yo en Slytherin.

Te busque por el tren, sin embargo cuando te encontré tu ayudabas a una chico, a Neville Longbottom a buscar su sapo.

Yo lo odie desde el primer momento, pues había esperado el momento para poder hablar contigo y él lo había arruinado todo. Sin embargo aun tenía la esperanza….

Cuando te vi subir al banquillo y te colocaron el sombrero seleccionador y este grito Gryffindor, me quise morir. No era posible que tu, mi ángel, hubieses ido a parar justo en aquella casa. Creí que si quizás hubieses ido a Ravenclaw quizás mi padre me hubiera permitido… pero Gryffindor.

Aun recuerdo como maldije al sombrero seleccionador.

Para rematar nuestra separación, en muy poco tiempo te volviste amiga de Potter. Un obstáculo más.

Si debo describirme, te diré que soy un cobarde ¿Por qué te preguntaras? Porque puse a un montón de escoria llamada sangre limpia por delante de mi verdadera felicidad, mi trozo de cielo, por delante de ti.

Solo continué en ese colegio por seguir viéndote, porque tú eras la ilusión que me daba fuerzas, te molestaba, pues era la única forma que tu repararas en mi, aunque jamás desee hacerte daño.

Quiero pedirte perdón por las miles de veces que te insulte, que te hice daño. No sabes lo que sufría yo por dentro cada vez que en tu rostro se dibuja la tristeza y el dolor que te provocaban mis palabras, los celos y la rabia que me entraban cuando te veía pasear con Harry o con Ron, en esos momentos deseaba ser uno de ellos el día del baile en cuarto curso me quise morir al ver a mi pequeña princesa cogida del brazo del Víctor Krum, aquel hombre que no está ni estará nunca a tu altura, aunque no creo que ningún hombre lo esté. Te veías hermosa aquella noche. Tuve que controlar mis impulsos para no ir a arrancarte de sus brazos.

Sin embargo, la vida ha sido rara y después de años nos unió. Y ahora, quiero que sepas que te amo y que siempre te amare, de aquí a que se detenga el tiempo.

-Yo también te amo Draco.

Dicho esto, se fundieron en un beso. Dulce, tierno y apasionado.

Meses después, el anuncio de primera plana era la boda de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Ella en un hermoso vestido de seda y satin blanco y el en un hermoso traje gris, a juego con sus ojos.

Entre sus invitados sobresalían el niño que vivió y algunos ex mortífagos.

Debajo de la fotografía para la que ha posado la feliz pareja, también aparecía una leyenda:

En Slytherin encontraras a tus verdaderos amigos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Por fa dejen un **review** con su opinión.

Me gustaría saber que piensan de esto que escribí.

**Besos**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
